


The meeting [shreksop]

by Shreksop



Category: Shrek (Movies), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreksop/pseuds/Shreksop
Summary: This is story is about how shreksop met ✨✨✨✨[this is my first fanfic sorry if it's bad]
Relationships: Shrek x aesop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The meeting [shreksop]

*aesop was walking in the woods and he runs into a swamp with a house*  
*he wonders if anyone lives in the house so he walks by the door and knocks on the door*  
*the door opens and aesop sees a ogre*  
"Why did you come to my swamp and who are you?" shrek said  
" I just wanted to see if anyone lives here and I want to make new friends and I'm aesop and who are you? "  
"I'm shrek and I want to make new friends too but everyone who I meet is always scared of me nice to meet you aesop" shrek said  
"Aww shrek you are not scary you look so cute" aesop said  
*shrek blushes no one never called him cute before and he thinks that aesop looks adorable* "why thank you aesop you also look cute too" shrek said  
"shrek so how are you?" aesop said  
" I'm good aesop bc I met you how are you? " shrek said  
"I'm good too thanks for asking" aesop said  
*why do I think that this boy is so adorable when he talks and is being nice is he the one for me* shrek says in his head  
"so aesop do you want to go in my house and have a drink and a talk bc I want to know about you more" shrek said  
"sure shrek" aesop says while going inside of shrek's house  
*they go inside shrek's house and talk about what they do like where they work and what they love and don't like*  
"aesop I have feelings for you" shrek said  
" shrek I do too when I first saw you I had a weird feeling that I love you and I do really love you "aesop says  
" aesop will you be my baby bf" shrek asks  
"yes shrek I will cutie" aesop says  
Then they start going on dates and living with each other  
It's a happy ending


End file.
